The Holy Empire of Kori
History The island known as Kori was founded in 1217 AD by seafaring villagers. They found this tiny island among a number of other groups of islands, later called The Silver Isles and settled in it because of its lush forests and extinct volcano, which was named Mount Hyror. Peace was only established later in Kori's history though, and the island went through much trauma before that happened. There was a dispute, in which the villagers on one half of the island decided to separate from the other half because of a bad deed that had been done. There were now two countries on this tiny island. The Skree and The Ishraks. They lived side by side until, one day, a giant wooden boat with white sails landed on their shore. The men that came off were pale but they had good intentions, to trade and sell items that they had picked up on their travels. Or so it seemed. In 1652 the boat landed again, but many more boats followed. The Pale men, as they were later called, were here to create a colony. They imprisoned the native tribes that lived on the island, and sent half of them off as slaves, and the other half to work on the island. They cut down many of the forests, and spewed poisonous smoke from their factories that they built. This continued for 200 years, until a resistance group came. They called themselves Kori's Army of Skree and Ishraks, or more commonly known as K.A.S.I. They organised and put into action many plans, to free the people who were held captive. Their base was on top of Mount Hyror, and as their numbers grew, they created a plan to liberate the whole island of Kori. They broke into the Pale Men's warehouses, and found guns and ammunition. Enough to last for years. They then gave each member of K.A.S.I a gun (only a few thousand people) and raided all of the Pale Men's buildings. They rounded up all of the pale men, and sent them to their ships, asking them to never return. For the about the next 300 years, the island of Kori tried to heal itself from the damage of the Pale Men. Eventually, they even saw Phoes again, frolicking happily in the islands many forests. The Skree and The Ishraks decided enough was enough. They made peace, and called their island Kori. This date is now celebrated and called Kori day, where the participants eat traditional food, dance, sing and share their happiness. Kori is now a symbol of peace, freedom, and happiness. They know what it is like to truly suffer. Ecosystem Kori's ecosystem houses much fauna and flora, including the Phoenix. Kori city is literally built into the environment, with trees, animals and lakes inside the city. The skyscrapers have much plant life growing on them, too. They view nature as important because they have zero tolerance for oppression, and taking away an animals or plants habitat is a form of oppression. It also makes the cities look really nice. Flag Kori's flag is a Phoenix on a black background. This flag was created in 1852, when Kori gained independence from the Pale Men. Religion Kori does not have a religion per-say, as they do not believe in any deities or afterlife. But they believe in Balance, Aspects of Karma, and nature. They do not worship anything but they believe that you should always show kindness, and that in the end, it will come back to you. Language There are two languages on the eland of Kori. Both are spoken with fluency, although one is favoured over the other. Nashuran is the native Kori language, but is only really used in ceremonies or on formal occasions such as funerals. The second language is English, brought over by the Pale Men. In the 200 years that they ruled over Kori, the natives started to use it because its words were less complicated and easier to say. In schools, both languages are taught, which makes native Kori people have almost no accent when speaking to other English speakers.